A Twin?
by Karyn Phantom
Summary: A dead Marine and girl, Danny finding a wierd photo from when he was a baby. just who is she? Rated T to be safe. Please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

PROLUGE

How did this happen? One minute I hear a loud noise next mitue I open my eyes and I can't see.

Oh sorry I haven't introduced myself. My name is Karyn. (yes that is how its spelt got a problem with that.) I dont have a last name because I'm an orphan. I'm Fifteen years old. But now that I think about it some thing strange happened to me last year on my Fourteenth birthday. But I tell you guys about that later. You see just before you came to read this story, I was shot in the heart.

It's a miracle I'm still alive. Or is it?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

"Oh yeah! I'm the man."

"Let me guess DiNozzo. You have a date?" Special Agent McGee asked looking up from his computer.

"I hope it's not another she-male Tony." Officer David laughed as she came in.

"H-How did you..." DiNozzo turned and looked at McGee as if he was wanted to kill him.

"Knock it off DiNozzo. McGee get Ducky. Ziva, DiNozzo grab your stuff." Said the Leader Special Agent Gibbs.

They arrived at an old run down factory near the warf Ziva took photos while DiNozzo looked for any I.D. McGee was Baging and Taging when he heard a moan. He went to check it out and saw a young girl traped under a lot of creates.

"DiNozzo! Ziva Help. Over here!" They removed the creates and saw a young girl. She had jet black hair. She wore a red t-shirt with a black dragon circling a purple crystal on the back. She also wore a pair of black jeans and a pair of red tennis shoes. She also had a bullet hole where her heart was.

"Oh no. Boss over here. We have another body." DiNozzo yelled out.

"Ducky over here." Gibbs grabed another body bag. Ducky rushed over.

"Oh my Mr. Palmer. Give me a hand." Mr. Palmer, Duckys assistent, helped Ducky place the young girl in the body bag.

"Jethro. I hope we catch this guy. For that little girls sake." Ducky said with a look of anger in his eyes as he closed her body bag.

"You and me both Ducky." Gibbs then looked at the body bags as they were taken away. "You and me both."

A.N. Hey any one want to help with the dead marines name go for it I'm open for sergeations.

I'll updated when I get more ideas. Thanx for reading it so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

"Danny! Look out!" the voice came from Dani Phantom, Danny Phantoms clone. Danny was fight Skulker. For the tenth time that day.

"You will not get away from m-." Suddenly a beeping noise came from the mechanized ghosts' arm where he had put Tuckers PDA.

"WHAT? I thought I fixed that. We will meet again ghost children." Jetpacks appered on his back and he went intangable, flying through a solid steel door leadin to the ghost zone. At that moment Sam Mason, Tucker Foley and Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton walked in.

"Danny, Mom wants you to take this box up to the Op center." Jazz placed a box in Dannys' arms and ran off in tears.

"Whats up with Jazz?" Danny asked confussed as to why she was crying. Sam, Tucker and Dani just shrugged.

"Danny look I have to go I'll see you later." and with that Dani flew off.

Danny placed the box on the ground and summoned a ring of white light. It spilt in two one went up and the other went down. Transforming the white hair, green eyed ghost Danny Phantom into the black haired, colbolt blue eyed teen Danny Fenton.

"Sam, Tucker can you help me with this?" as they all picked it up a photo fell out. Danny picked it up and was shocked. It was a photo of his Mom Maddie, his Dad Jack, Jazz, him as a baby and another baby. He put it in a pocket of his jeans as the three of them carried the box to the Ops center.

Danny ran down stairs yelling.

"MOM! DAD! WHAT IS THIS?" he held up the photo. They were silent for a moment. Dannys' mom was about to speak when Jazz came and answered the boy.

"That is a family photo Danny. Thats you and your twin. Mom and Dad never got to name her. She was kidnaped when we lived in Washington."

Danny stayed silent and went up to his room.

LINEBREAK

"Please place our Marine on the table on the right Mr Palmer."

"Dr Mallard. Umm the body bag with the girl in it moved."

Ducky walked over. "Probaly a mouse. Open it up." they were shocked as to what they saw.

"Mr Palmer. Get Jethro on the phone as well as every one else. Thats no mouse." he turned to Palmer who was on the phone already.

"She's alive." he said after the pause.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

Dannys' P.O.V.

Why was I never told. I mean you would think that after me and millions of ghost saved the earth my parents would of have the guts to tell me that I had a twin. **Sigh** once I finsh packing I'll go.

"Danny open up please."

"Yeah dude, whats wrong?" I opened the door there stood Sam and Tucker. Should I tell them? Umm...Yeah maybe I should.

"I just found out that I have a twin sister." I looked at Tucker. He had that 'I hope she's hot' look on his face. Ugh not a pretty sight.

"Two things Tuck. One: Don't even think about it and Two: You have something in your teeth." he ran off and came back with floss.

"Listen Danny. We want to help you find her." I blushed at Sam. It had only been one year since the Dis-Asteroid. She still is...Wha- I'm getting off topic.

"Guys do you think thats a good idea. I mean Tucker your the mayor. You have duties. And Sam I don't want you to get hurt. Remember what I said happened when Mom and Dad went to install that ghost sheild."

"Dude it's useless she will go anyway. And so will I. Like you said I am the mayor. We can take my jet." What was Tucker talking about?

"Besides I want to meet the Team. As well as your sister."

"Ok Tucker. Can we leave now?"

Tucker just smiled at me and grabed my suitcase that I finshed packing. Of cause my ghost sense went off. Who was it this time?

"BEWARE for I am the Box Ghost. And do I have news for you."

"What now?" I asked. I was not to worried. I mean come on it's the Box ghost.

"I the Box ghost. Master of all things cardboard and square have became a daddy."

"Hey congrats man. Boy or Girl?" Really Tuck I told you already.

"A beautiful little girl." I went to my suitcase and got out the Fenton Thermos and sucked him in. I wanted to get going. At that moment Jazz came in.

"Deal with him please. We are going to Washington." Before she said anything Sam, Tucker and myself got into a... A LIMO? Wow I am so lucky. I mean come on who else can say they are best friends with the mayor of Amity Park. Next stop the airport.

A.N. Just to let you guys now.

It may be awhile before the next chapter. I blame school. Good thing I'm in grade 10. my final grade. Ok I need help the main character and her friends are going to be in a band. Any one want to help on the name? Go ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER **4

Karyns' P.O.V

I opened my eyes to see only darkness. Am I dead? Am I in a body bag? I let out a sigh. I hear voices. They sound both male. Great now I have an itch on my left foot. I hear a zip open.

The light was blinding. I put my hands in front of my face to sheild my eyes.

"Mr. Palmer. Get Jethro on the phone as well as everyone else. Thats no mouse. She's still alive."

an older man said. He then helped me sit up my chest hurt but not as bad as you think it would.

"What's your name my dear?" he asked. His eyes were full of concern.

"Karyn sir. My name is Karyn."

"Their on their way down Dr. Mallard." a younger guy said. I assumed that was Mr. Palmer. He then pick up a box of stuff and took the elevator.

"Do you remember anything?" Dr. Mallard asked me. I thought hard.

"Nothing. Sorry Dr. Mallard."

"Please my dear. Call me 'Ducky'. Everyone does."

"What do we have here Ducky." a voice said behind me. He sounded like he was in the Navy.

"Ah Jethro. This young girl just woke up. I don't see how she can be alive after being shot in the heart b~" he stoped as he looked at the hole in my shirt. The wound on my chest and my back was completely healed. Talk about a long silence. It was broken when Jethro spoke.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs. What's your name?"

"Karyn sir. May I get a glass of water please?"

"Sure this way but first lets get you some new clothes." I looked down. My clothes were stained with blood. I followed Gibbs into the elevator. We then walked into what looked like a forensic lab. It had music blaring. One of my favorite songs too 'Going under' by Evanesance. Me and my friends were going to start a band but haven't thought of a name yet.

"Abby!" Gibbs yeld. The music stoped and a woman turned around.

"Gibbs!" she turned off the music. I heard a machine beep.

"You have to stop doing that Gibbs it's like you Pyshic or something. Who's the Kid?"

"My name is Karyn ma'am."

"Hi Karyn, My name's Abby Sciuto."

"Abs she needs to borrow some clothes. The ones she is wearing are now evidance." He left to give us some privacy. Abby led me to a back room and gave me some spare clothes. She was really nice. Almost like a big goth sister. I handed over my clothes after I had put on the black t~shirt and black tights. She then gave me a hair brush. My hair was really knottie. She then gave me some water. Finally I was really thirsty. A machine beeped again. She had forgot all about that. She called Gibbs.

"Abby is there somewhere I can lie down. I fell a bit dizzy." she said I could sleep in the back. I thanked her and lied down. Closed my eyes and knew no more.

A.N. What did you think. I tired to make it as interisting as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5**

"What did Ducky want boss?" DiNozzo asked. Gibbs just sighed and told him to see what Abby has found instead of sitting on his ass.

Without a second thought he ran down to forensics. "Abs?" no reply. He walked into the back room and saw a young girl sleeping her face looked like she was having a nightmare. Dinozzo bent over her not expecting what would happen next.

"I said get away!" the girl yeld and puched him square in the nose. (A.N I just had to write that. :))

"OWWW" the girl woke up and quickly said sorry a lot of times.

"Please forgive me." she said her voice was really shaky.

"It's okay. Man you pack a mean punch for a girl." DiNozzo grabbed some tissues to stop his nose from bleeding.

"Tony what happened?" Abby asked as she came in. The girl said that she punched him.

"Who's the kid Abby?" he asked gesturing the girl.

"I'm Fifteen you bafoon. My name is Karyn." Before Tony could say anything Gibbs came and asked Karyn to follow him to the intragation room.

"So Abby. Who are our corspes in autopsy?" DiNozzo asked.

"Well in truth the young girl that was found at the secne was the same one that clobbered you."

Tony said nothing. By the look on his face you could tell he was asking how was that possible.

"On the other hand our marine is Corporal Micheal Tanner."

"Thank you Abby. I'll tell Gibbs after he has finshed his questioning."

LINE BREAK

"So Karyn. Whats your last name?" Gibbs asked. They were sitting across from each other.

"I don't know agent Gibbs. I'm an orphan. For all I know they are dead."

"What do you remember? What did the shooter look like?"

"I don't know I never saw his face he was wearing a dark hoodie." he wrote down everything she said. Meanwhile in the viewing room Ziva was watching her actions. Karyn seemed nervous her eyes were darting from Gibbs to the door.

The room suddenly got really cold Gibbs and Karyn could see their breath.

"Your mine now girly!" a ghostly voice yeld. A green net came out of nowhere and trapped Karyn.

Through the wall a black cloaked ghost laughed evily.

"Who are you?" Gibbs asked drawing his gun. But before the ghost could answer he was hit by a blast. The blast came from the one and only Danny Phantom. He pulled out the thermos but the ghost was gone. Danny still in ghost form got Karyn out of the net.

"Are you okay?" he asked them both. Both of them said they were fine.

"Phew thats good. It good to see you again Agent Gibbs." Danny transformed back to human form.

"I know who you are your Danny Phantom aka Danny Fenton." Karyn said surprised. Her friend Danielle was always talking about him.

"Danny it's nice to see you to. We may need your help on this case."

"Sure Agent Gibbs. Then after the case is closed I need your help." Ziva came in and told Gibbs Ducky needed him.

A.N. Okay I need help with a name for the orphanage. Also a big thank you to Daydreamer727 for the marines' name.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6**

"What have you got for me Duck?" Gibbs asked as he walked into autopsy. Ducky turned with a worried look on his face.

"Jethro you might not belive this but... Our marine was shoot five times in the chest. However one of the five bullets was more damaged then the others." Ducky said showing Gibbs the bullets.

"It could mean it passed through something." Gibbs paused and remember where the marine was there was nothing for a bullet to pass through.

"Or someone. I still find it hard to belive that young Miss Karyn is still alive." Ducky said lost in thought.

"Let me know if you find anything else." with that Gibbs walked out.

Ducky turned to the marine and asked. "What were you and young Miss Karyn doing at that rundown factory anyway?"

LINE BREAK...

"Boss, Abby has I.D'ed our marine. His a Corporal..." DiNozzo was cut off by Karyn.

"Micheal Tanner. Aged 30. Married last June. Had a baby girl two weeks ago. Was about to retire from the 'Kennady'." the team was shocked. How did Karyn know all of that? She looked at DiNozzo and grinned.

"Next time don't leave important papers on your desk Tony." she dangled a sheet of paper in front of DiNozzos' face. Danny who had came back with his friends could not help but laugh.

Just then Gibbs' phone rang. "Gibbs." he answered.

"Agent Gibbs there are some kids at the front desk asking for help looking for their friend. A Miss Karyn?"

Gibbs looked at Karyn. She was teasing DiNozzo. Personly Gibbs wanted to laugh. But he keeped his cool. "Send them up." and with that he put the phone on it's holder.

"Hi I'm Tucker Foley, but you can call me TF as in Too Fine." Tucker said flurting with a girl who had came out of the elevator but she was not alone.

"Yami, Elsie, Danielle, Layle what are you guys doing here?" Yami was the one Tucker had been flurting with. Everyone called her Yami cause she would not responed to anything else. Layle the only boy of the group never took his eyes off Karyn.

"Karyn!" they all yeld as they rushed to hug their friend almost knocking her over. It was then that Danny, Sam and Tucker reconized one of the five.

"Danielle? What are you doing here?" Danny asked. Danielle was wearing a black t~shirt that had the DP emlbem on the front and a pair of white jeans.

"Danny, Sam, Tucker. I could ask you guys the same thing. But lets catch up later, even though I saw you guys four hours ago."

"Karyn we need to get back." a bloned hair girl said.

"Okay Elsie, but how did you guys know I was here?"

"We followed Ashe." Layle said

"Who is Ashe?" DiNozzo asked the group.

"She is a good friend of ours." Yami said leaning against a wall her brown hair covering her face.

"Yeah she is beautiful for a twenty year old~" Danielle never got to finsh her line when DiNozzo butted in.

"Maybe I can ask her out." DiNozzo said to himself. Karyn, Danielle, Layle, Elsie and Yami burst out laughing.

"You would ask a german sheperd out on a date?" Layle asked tring to catch his breath. Then Danny, Sam and Tucker begun laughing.

"Come on guys we better get back. Miss 'Loony' Landra is going to have a hissy fit if we aren't back in twenty minutes." Yami stated.

"DiNozzo will give you four a lift. Where is it you need to go?" Mcgee said.

"'The Dalv Orphanage for Spirited Children.'" Elsie said.

A.N. And that concludes Chapter 6. The next chapter may take a while. A big thank you to nonamereader0 for the name of the Ophanage. I also thank all of you who are reading my story. You make me happy. Even after all the bad luck I have had this year. Please don't ask.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER **7

"Four? There's five of them, McGeek. And why do I have to take them?" Tony complained. He wanted to leave soon to meet his date, Jeanne.

"Four, DiNozzo. I still need to ask Karyn some questions about the murder." Gibbs said, acting more closed off then normal. He had been acting like that since the case started.

"Wait. What murder?" Layle asked, his voice filled with concern for his best friend. No one had noticed that Ducky had came up from autopsy.

"A marine was killed five hours ago." Ducky said looking at his watch it was five thrity.

"You are a brave girl, Miss Karyn. Based on the evidance it seems you stood between the shooter and our victim when you were shoot."

Karyn's friends could not belive what they were hearing: their leader and best friend was hurt.

Seeing their worring eyes, Karyn assured them that she was okay.

"Well you should be dead after being shoot in the heart." DiNozzo said. This only made Karyn's friends worry even more. Even Danny, Sam and Tucker got worried.

"How is she still alive?" Sam whispered to Danny and Tucker, but they had no idea either but one thing they did know was something about that girl was not right.

'I might have to keep a close eye on her.' Danny thought. 'There's something off about her. She is hiding some thing and I'm going to find out what it is.' By the look on Gibbs face, he was thinking the same thing.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs yeld as he threw the truck keys at Tony. "Take them home."

Worried he may get a Gibbs slap if he argued, he told Karyn's friends to follow him.

LINE BREAK.

It was a long ride. "So, how did you guys meet Karyn?" he asked trying to break the silecne.

"I meet her when she first came to the orphanage fifteen years ago. She was being picked on all the time by this big bully, Frank. I protected her from a punch, then she saved me with a bite. We've been friends ever since." Layle answered.

Yami was next to speak. "I meet her nine years ago, when I came to the ophanage. She and Layle were the only one's that did not ask about my past, in fact she is the one that gave me, my name. Miss Landra keeped saying different names to me, but I really liked the name Karyn and Layle gave me."

"I meet her five years ago, after my parents died in a car crash, I came to the ophanage. She told me that she knew how I felt. I did not know then but she never knew her family. I reckon she said that so I wouldn't feel so sad." Elsie said as a tear ran down her left cheek.

Danielle told DiNozzo that she meet her last year after the Dis-Asteroid. Her 'Father' had dissappered, And Karyn was the one who found her.

DiNozzo found their stories very interisting, from what he gathered Karyn seem like the type of person who did what they could to not see their friends cry.

'Those people are a rare breed.' he thought.

When they reached the ophanage a woman was standing outside, her long bloned hair hung down her back gently blowing in the wind, her black skirt and jacket gently moved with the wind.

"Where have you kids been? And where is Karyn?" The woman asked.

"Hi, I'm Special Agent DiNozzo, NCIS. We are holding Karyn as a witness, to a murder." Tony said holding up his I.D.

"NCIS? What's that?" she asked, as she look at his badge while getting everyone inside as dark rain clouds started to roll in.

'Man, I hate it when people ask that.' thought Tony. "It stands for 'Naval Criminal Investigative Service.' Miss?"

"Luna Landra." she said holding out her hand. DiNozzo shook it as Miss Landra invited him inside.

LINEBREAK

Karyn's P.O.V

In this small room again. At lest I have some water with me. I hope that ghostly creep in the black cloak from before dosen't apper again. But what dose he want with me. And, how on earth dose he know me? Just who was he? Oww my... My chest it, it hurts. My vision it's, beginng to blur. W-Whats happening to m-me?


	9. Chapter 9

Chpt 8

"Danny, Are you okay?" Sam asked, they were unpacking some ghost hunting equipment, they had arrived at a hotel. Just in case, Skulker or someone else desided to show their face. Danny was looking really pale.

"I'm fine Sam. Just tired, I guess." He lied. She placed her hand on his forehead. He was burning up. She grab a thremometer from her makeup case and placed it in Danny's mouth.

"108? Your running a fever Danny." she said looking at the thremometer, she brought it just in case he was getting a new power, like when he got his ice powers. He had been looking ill since he came back after he sensed a ghost when they first arrived.

"Really, I feel...I feel..." Before he could say any more Danny fainted.

LINEBREAK

Karyn's P.O.V.

Where am I? What happened? I rubbed my eyes as they adjusted to the light.

"Good to see you awake, my dear." I turned my head towards the door as I heard it open to see Ducky walking in, his voice was soft almost like a whisper.

"What happened?" I asked rubbing my head, it was throbbing.

"You fainted in Interrogation." he said, examining me to check that I was okay. I could tell by his eyes that he was concerned about me.

"How long was I out?" I asked tiredly, What? I'm exhausted

"Two hours. You must be hungry by now?" his voice was shaking, like he was trying to hold back tears,before I could say anything my stomach growled, we both laughed. At that moment, Gibbs walked in with a plastic bag, the smell of Chinese food moved into my nostrils.

"Are you okay, Karyn?" Gibbs asked me, like a concerned father seeing his daughter in the hospital.

That's when something happened, I got quick flashes of a young girl, her mom (I think), and, Gibbs? That must have been his family, after the pictures of them happy, I got a feeling of sadness, next was a quick flash of Gibbs alone standing on...their graves. That had never happened before.

"I'm fine Agent Gibbs." I said shaking the images out of my head. Gibbs then invited me back upstairs. He told me to wait in the squad room. DiNozzo had come back, he, McGee and Ziva were eating their dinner. I sat at an empty desk right behind McGee's without them noticing. I listened to them talking.

"You know, Gibbs seems to have taken a liking to Karyn." Tony said biting in to a hamburger.

"Is that a problem, Tony?" Ziva asked, taking a sip out of her water bottle. It seemed like she was teasing Tony, I can't say I blame her.

"I'm not saying it is a problem, Zee-Va. I just think that Gibbs shouldn't get to close. We don't know anything about her." Tony sounded really annoyed and crabby.

"But, didn't you talk to the Proprietress of the Orphanage Tony? What did she say?" McGee asked, I peered around the corner making sure they did not see me.

"She said that Karyn keeps her thoughts to herself. But she has been acting weird the past year, since she came out of the hospital. She wouldn't tell me how exactly. And I missed my date!" Tony whined, I just had to let out a small giggle.

"Is she up here? Ducky told me she came up here." Abby asked as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Yes I am Abby." I said as I stood up, she ran towards me and hugged me.

"A-Abby I c-can't br-reathe." she quickly let me go.

"Sorry I was just so worried about you." I just gave her a small smile and turned to Tony.

" If you want to know about someone, ask them," I said, glaring at him.

"What's with your eyes? They're green. Weren't they blue before?" Tony asked surprised. I ran to the window and looked at my refelction.

He was right: my once colbolt-blue eyes, had turned a glowing neon-green. What is happening to me? Could it be that I'm...? Nah it can't be, can it?

"Karyn? Karyn! Someone get her a class of water she is not…" My mind shut down I no longer could hear Zivas words as darkness swallowed me for the third time that day.

Layle's P.O.V

Just a little more and there. Finaly I have finished it. After mounths of finding the right stone, and design. I have finshed it. I hope she likes it, no scratch that. I KNOW she will like it. I hope that they get that creep that shoot her soon. Please come back safe, Karyn. Sorry if it's a bit late Karyn. I know you turned Fifteen 3 months ago. But I was not finished.

**Karyn: Why are you having me pass out all the time?**

**Me: Hey how did you get here?**

**Karyn: Dose it really matter?**

**Tucker: Hey Karyn, do you want to...**

**Karyn and Me: NOOOOOO.**

**Me: If people are wondering why both me and Karyn yelled at him it's because we have the same name.**

**Karyn: Yeah now where is it?**

**Me: Where is what? (see's Karyn with a chainsaw.) Tucker you better ran. Now! Please review while I try and calm her down. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: You okay now Karyn?**

**Karyn: Yeah thanx for the cyber cookie.**

**Me: Your welcome. Now lets get on with it.**

…**.**

**Chapter 9**

Karyn's P.O.V

My heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest, something was chasing me. I don't know what or who it was, I just knew I had to run. Nothing was around; no trees, no grass, no ground, no people, nothing except darkness. I tripped, as I got back on my feet I could see glowing red eyes. I continued to run, ahead of me I saw my friends. "Help me!" I cried but they just turned around and disappeared. The creature behind me laughed, it had a mixture of a female voice and a males so I couldn't tell what it was. "Face it girl, your so called friends have abandoned you just like your parents did." This thing was toying with me, but it made my heart ache. "Your wrong!" I yelled trying to fight back tears, "I believe in my friends, we've been through a lot together!"

"You poor naïve little girl, they just use you." The red eyes got bigger they were now the size of a fully grown cat. What could I do? "YOU WILL LEAVE HER ALONE!" this new voice belonged to a girl, I couldn't pin-point it's location though. All of a sudden a light began to glow in front of me, just a small orb of light but it somehow gave me comfort. I looked up, the eyes evaporated before mine. "Thank you." I softly said to the light. It then floated into my chest, to my heart. I placed my right hand on my heart. I could feel it's warmth. "Time to open you eyes." It said. I smiled and nodded, I closed my eyes and returned to the real world.

…..

Karyn woke up on a couch, sitting up she looked around the room she noticed a note on the table with some of her clothes from the orphanage. She picked up the note up and read it.

_You fainted in the agency, since you are still a witness you need protection._

_I want an agent near you at all times._

_There's food in the fridge, get dress._

_Something in you jeans too from Layle._

_Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs._

She got dressed and looked in her pockets, inside was a small box tied with a ribbon and a note. "'Sorry it's a bit late, Layle' oh Layle." she opened it up and inside was a rose quartz heart necklace.

She tied it around her neck like a chocker. "Thank you Layle." Karyn heard something coming from the basement. Curious she went to check it out. She opened the door and saw Gibbs working on a boat. She gently went down the small flight of stairs when he noticed her.

….

Gibbs saw something out of the corner. He looked and saw Karyn on the stairs. She had a black tee-shirt with a red oval on the front, dark blue jeans and a heart chocker necklace. 'weird' he thought to himself. "How do you feel Karyn?"

"Much better sir, Thank you." Images rushed back into Karyns head, Gibbs standing on a roof this time holding a gun looking around and a young woman wearing a bullet-proof vest but a bullet hole on her forehead. Karyn sensed sorrow, guilt and rage. He seemed to have blamed himself, then an image of her funeral the guilt and rage had vanished but she still felt sorrow. She shook off the images again. 'What on earth was that?' she didn't understand, but she pushed it to the back of her mind. Gibbs tossed her a block of sand paper and invited her down with a smile. She helped sand the boat.

"Well time to go." he said, Karyn went upstairs. Gibbs stayed and smiled, 'She reminds me of so much.' he thought and followed behind her.

….

**So what do you think? Sorry that it's been so long but I couldn't think of what to write.**


End file.
